


JustAnotherHamburgerShopAU

by time_fliestime_dies



Category: bmc groupchat
Genre: I JUST WANT THEM TO BE HAPPY OK T_T, Jack Kelly references, M/M, Mutual Pining, gay happiness, hamburger shop au, office sex (future! be patient lol), slowburn, wilbert vores a burger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_fliestime_dies/pseuds/time_fliestime_dies
Summary: Wilbert P. Connolly walks into Liberal Burger hoping to satisfy his hunger, but he walks away craving much more than a burger [eyes]





	JustAnotherHamburgerShopAU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsetrackhiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/gifts).



> author's note: Whew! This took a long time but the first ten chapters are POSTED and I'll get the next ten up during holiday break from prepping for my varsity crew performance. this is my first multi-chapter fic and I've never kissed anyone before so bare with me ok? Shoutout to Haley for the headcanons!! Checkout my tumblr @memeberts

Opening line: Will walked out of rehearsal, (HE LOVES PLAY REHEARSAL/BECAUSE ITS THE BEST/BECAUSE IT IS FUN) sighing in irritation as he pushed his silky brown hair which was frizzled from the humidity out of his rice powder-white face and walked into his favorite hamburger place, Liberal Burger, for a delicious organic bite. But the gorgeous man standing behind the counter looked far tastier, if more genetically modified

"Hi Im Isaac, welcum to Liberal Burger, what can I get for you today?" Even his voice was gorgeous.....it was like a sexy Kermit.."Sir?"

Wilbert shook himself, realizing he had been staring. "Uh, I'll have a grass fed avocado bacon burger and an Anita Bryant please' (it's also a bar)

"Wilbert!! Over here!" It was his friends, Michael and Laura! (kudos if you can spot the reference haha XD)

—

Wilbert engaged in conversation with Michael and Laura, but he wasn't really paying attention. His soul was still watching Isaac making Anita Bryants at the bar (he gaaayyyy)  
"Wanna maybe stop staring at the cute boy and talk to your friends?" Laura teased. Will blushed, his paper-white cheeks flushing red as a stop light. Laura, a female, was always so female-y observant, damn her female sidecharacter eyes noticing everything.

"Haha, sorry guys." He said bashfully. Just then, a member of the waitstaff walked up with Wilbert's food. His nametag read 'Connor' and he looked like a jovial guy that brought light and happiness into people's lives.

"Thank you!" Wilbert said because he was a polite young man (baby boomers don't interact lol)

"No problem." Connor said "Check your napkin" he winked and walked away.

Mystified, Will looked on his all-natural recyclable napkin...on it in an almost incoherent scribble were the words ' find me on skype at hotchocletymilkspider ((;-Isaac ' quickly, Will pulled out his phone and sent a contact request to Isaac on skype, not daring to look at the greennette out of the corner of his eye. He heard a bing as the request was accepted and quickly checked his phone-only to see Isaac's skype name and sigh in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"He's straight " Wilbert bemoaned, showing them his phone screen.

"Hey, he might juzzle your cum though." Michael said optimistically.

Will sighed in melancholy..."I know, and I'm not objecting, but my heart's already been broken too many times." Michael nodded sympathetically. He'd listened to Wilbert's heartbreak songs in their shared basement at one am like a bro

“You should talk to him.” Laura said wisely. “I have a feeling he might not be as straight as you think’ (wink wink)

Will sighed. “I just don't know if I can handle taking chances right now.”

His skype pinged.

**Hey! My shift ends at eight, wanna come up to my bedroom and watch me do a monologue?**

He looked over at where Isaac was flashing him a smile, and despite his heartbreak, despite himself, despite everything, he started typing back.

_Got kik?_

**Author's Note:**

> actual author's note: this is a joke please don't kill me (@ vore godfather I'm not writing office sex I swear)


End file.
